1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of controlling an electro-optical device, and an electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
There is a known dot matrix display device which uses an electro-optical element such as liquid crystal element. There is provided a known technology in which a precharge voltage is applied to a pixel before writing data therein in order to improve display quality of the display devices. Meanwhile, in recent years, the display devices have achieved high resolution, and there is a demand for a high-speed operation of a driving circuit in driving of the display devices. JP-A-2012-53407 discloses a technology in which a time period for performing precharge is switched every horizontal time period, in a drive method adopting precharge.
In the case of JP-A-2012-53407, there is a possibility that writing of data is not normally performed during an initial writing time period in a time period without precharge compared to a time period with precharge due to a delay (a delay caused by a wiring delay or a load carrying capacity) inside an electro-optical device, leading to the occurrence of a gradation level difference between a pixel with precharge and a pixel without precharge.